1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to electric pen devices configured to be mounted on electronic devices, such as smart phones and to have an optical zoom function used in a wired or wireless method with electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a camera for taking an image or a picture is mounted in electronic devices, such as smart phones.
An optical zooming function for enlarging or reducing an image or a picture obtained through a camera is included in the electronic device. Examples of a zooming function may be a digital zooming function and an optical zooming function. When the digital zoom is used, the same result as enlarging an image or a picture may be obtained by using a program in a smart device. However, the quality of the image or the picture may be reduced. The optical zoom may perform a function of optically enlarging or reducing an image or a picture by using a lens array. The optical zoom generally provides a relatively higher image quality than the digital zoom. However, in order to realize the optical zoom, a space for mounting an additional lens module is needed, and, thus, a thickness of the smart phone is increased.